First Date?
by frostypetals
Summary: [sequel of Volley] Jongdae yang ternyata tidak peka dan Minseok yang berharap kencan pertamanya seindah di drama-drama korea. Xiumin x Chen XiuChen / ChenMin GS RnR?


_**First Date?**_

__**[**___**sequel of Volley]**_

Warning : Genderswitch, Typo(s)

Genre : Humor, Romance

Disclaimers : semua tokoh adalah milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Cerita ini asli milik author.

Main Cast : Xiumin (Minseok), Chen (Jongdae)

.

.

.

"_Minseok?" panggil Jongdae lagi._

_Minseok mendongak, "Ya?"_

"_Hm, hari minggu besok ada acara nggak?"_

.

.

.

.

.

"Bunda, aku pulang." Ujar Minseok berseri-seri. Ia benar-benar senang setelah Jongdae mengajaknya berkencan—ya, menurutnya—dan tentu saja iya mengiyakan ajakan itu.

Bunda Minseok menatap anak gadisnya itu dengan tatapan aneh, "Kamu kenapa? Kok keliatannya senang gitu?"

"Nggak kenapa-napa kok." Jawab Minseok yang masih senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Eh, Minseok? Rambut jangan diponi gitu, nanti jerawatan." Kemudian ia menyibak poni Minseok dan—

"Yaampun berandal, kenapa jidat benjol gini? Anak perempuan kok nggak bisa jaga diri?"

—begitulah ibu-ibu kalau panic melihat anak perempuan semata wayangnya yang memang hobi olahraga itu dengan benjol sebesar telur di dahi.

"Kecelakaan, tadi kena bola _Volley_." Minseok nyengir.

"Kamu nih, udah benjol masih aja bisa ketawa ketiwi." Kemudian ia mengeluarkan uang lima puluh ribuan dari dompetnya, "Nih, ke apotek sana beli salep."

"Iya, makasih ya bun." Ucapnya setelah mengambil uang itu dan mengecup pipi bundanya.

OOO

Hari minggu pun datang, setelah berkonsultasi dengan Baekhyun tentang kencan—maklum lah ini adalah kali pertama Minseok berkencan—Minseok sudah siap dengan baju yang dia pilih selama beberapa jam dan membuat kamarnya berserakan penuh dengan pakaian dimana-mana.

Ia melirik jam tangannya, jam tiga sore. Ia menunggu Jongdae untuk menjemputnya di rumah. Tapi Jongdae tak kunjung datang setelah setengah jam. Dan Minseok baru menyadari satu hal, Jongdae tidak mengetahui alamat rumah Minseok dan kemarin lelaki itu tidak menanyakan tentang alamat Minseok.

_Jadi?_

_Apa Jongdae benar-benar akan menjemputnya?_

.

Harapan Minseok tiba-tiba saja hancur ketika Jongdae menelfonnya.

"_**Minseok? Ini udah jam setengah empat. Kok kamu belum sampai sini?"**_

_JEDUAR_

Apa ini artinya Jongdae memang tidak berniat menjemput Minseok? Apa lelaki itu tidak tahu bahwa seharusnya seorang lelaki menjemput gadisnya untuk berkencan, ya kan?

Minseok terdiam beberapa saat, "…K-Kamu nggak jemput aku?"

"_**Hah? Aku kan nggak bilang mau jemput. Kamu langsung kesini aja ya, aku tunggu di bioskop, bye!"**_

Kalau saja Minseok tidak naksir Jongdae, ia pasti sudah tidak mau menemuinya lagi.

.

"Minseok? disini!" seru Jongdae.

Minseok agak menekuk wajahnya kesal, kemudian menghampiri Jongdae yang tengah tersenyum.

"Ayo pesan tiket dulu." Jongdae menarik tangan Minseok menuju loket untuk membeli tiket bioskop. "Mau nonton film apa? Aku sih mau nonton _Wrong Turn_? Gimana?"

_Hell, Yeah_, Jongdae.. kau mengajak seorang gadis menonton film pembunuhan yang agak menjijikan di saat kencan?

"_Wrong Turn_?" ujar Minseok tak percaya. "Kamu ngajak aku nonton film gituan?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku suka, kok. Atau kamu mau nonton yang lain?"

"Ya kalau ada yang lain kenapa nggak?"

Jongdae mengangguk, "Oke deh, aku nonton _Wrong Turn_, terus kamu nonton yang lain ya? Kita ketemu di pintu keluar pas beres nonton?"

Minseok menggeleng, "Ya, nggak gitu lah. Aku fikir kamu mau nonton yang lain juga. Kalo misah-misah gini mendingan nggak usah ngajakin aku nonton."

"Kenapa sih memangnya?"

_EHM_

Suara deheman yang agak keras dari mbak-mbak penjaga loket membuat mereka berdua terdiam.

"Yaudah deh mbak, tiket _Wrong Turn_, dua ya." Ucap Minseok yang akhirnya mengalah.

.

Minseok melirik-lirik kearah Jongdae yang serius menonton film. Ia mendengus, lalu memakan popcorn nya.

"Minseok? Kamu nggak takut nonton film ginian?" tanya Jongdae walau matanya masih terfokus dengan film.

"Nggak lah, ngapain takut. Orang gitu-gitu doang, darah nyiprat, potong-potong orang. Dan ew, pembunuhnya jelek banget."

Jongdae cengo, ia fikir Minseok bakal takut nonton film kanibalisme kayak gini. Dia harap Minseok bakal nempel-nempel padanya dan berteriak "Awww, Jongdae aku takut.." kemudian berakhir dengan menyender di bahu Jongdae sambil bersembunyi.

_Oh, Jongdae punya niat modus sebenarnya._

_Tapi samasekali tidak berhasil_

Akhirnya mereka berdua terfokus pada film nya lagi. Dan Minseok terus mengoceh tentang betapa jeleknya si kanibal.

.

"Makan yuk, laper nih." Jongdae mengelus perutnya. Menonton film selama 2 jam membuatnya merasa sangat lapar. Kebetulan ia belum sarapan sih.

"Mau makan apa?"

"Terserah deh, udah laper banget."

Minseok terlihat berfikir, "Oh iya, aku tau tempat makan yang enak. Ayo!" kemudian menarik tangan Jongdae menuju tempat yang ia maksud.

.

"Ah, kenyangnya." ucap Jongdae setelah selesai menyantap semua makanannya.

"Enak kan?" tanya Minseok.

Jongdae mengangguk, "Yah, lumayan lah hehe." kemudian ia mengangkat tangannya. "Mbak, minta __bill__ nya dong."

Setelah itu seorang pelayan menghampiri mereka sambil membawa __bill__ nya. Jongdae dan Minseok pun melihat tagihan mereka.

Minseok berniat mengambil dompetnya, namun Jongdae sepertinya memiliki rencana lain. "Udah, aku aja yang bayar." kata Jongdae, bersikap sok gentle.

"Nggak usah deh, ngerepotin aja.." tolak Minseok sambil berseri-seri, padahal seneng banget ditawarin gitu.

"Eh, nggak apa-apa aku yang bayar aja semuanya." bujuk Jongdae lagi.

Minseok kembali menggeleng, "Ngga enak ah sama kamu nya, mending bayar masing-masing aja." basa-basi busuk, menolak untuk mendapat sebenernya.

"Yah, yaudah kalo kamu gamau. Aku bayar yang aku sendiri aja."

JEDUAR

Minseok bagai ditikam sembilu. Sakitnya tuh disini, Minseok meletakkan tangannya di dada, kemudian turun ke dompet. Sakitnya tuh di kantong juga.

'Yaampun! __Freak__ banget sih ini cowok. Ganteng-ganteng tapi nggak ngerti cara nyenengin cewek apa ya?' batin Minseok. Wajah geramnya sengaja ia tutup-tutupi. Padahal dalam hatinya udah mencak-mencak aja.

Minseok pun melihat __bill__ nya, lalu patungan bayar makanan nya dengan Jongdae. Kencan yang tidak elit memang.

Minseok jadi ingin cepat-cepat pulang.

.

"Aku ke toilet dulu ya bentar." kata Jongdae.

Minseok mengangguk, "Iya, aku tunggu di sana ya." sambil menunjuk kursi kecil yang berada di dekat jalan menuju toilet.

"Oke." kemudian Jongdae bergegas menuju toilet.

Minseok duduk, kemudian menghela nafas. Mengapa kencan pertamanya dengan orang yang ia sukai malah berakhir dengan tidak menyenangkan. Tidak seperti drama-drama korea yang sering ia tonton. Jongdae itu benar-benar tidak peka, atau sengaja membuat Minseok __ilfeel__ padanya? Apa mungkin ini tandanya Jongdae menolak Minseok secara halus? Tapi kan dia sendiri yang mengajak Minseok.

Minseok bingung.

Pusing pala Minseoki.

"Ugh, cowok aneh. Ganteng sih, tapi aneh. Ah gatau ah." Minseok bergumam sendiri sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal.

Tiba-tiba saja __handphone__ Minseok berbunyi.

Ada pesan.

Dari Jongdae.

"Kenapa ya?" ucap Minseok sambil membuka pesannya.

_**Minseok, maaf banget ya aku pulang duluan. Soalnya tadi aku ketemu om aku, jadinya pulang bareng deh. Hehe, maaf banget ya. Nanti kamu pulang hati-hati ya. Makasih buat hari ini.**_

Minseok cengo, "I-ini serius?" matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Dia sangat kesal. Kesal sampai rasanya ingin menangis. Ini sudah jam 7 malam dan dia harus pulang sendiri?

"Nggak tau malu banget.." gumam Minseok, ia beranjak dari kursinya dan langsung keluar untuk mencari taksi.

.

"Kok nggak ada sih.."

Minseok sudah menunggu sekitar 30 menit, tapi belum ada taksi yang lewat. Tepatnya tidak ada yang mau berhenti ketika Minseok menyetop. Mungkin semuanya memang penuh.

Ia menggosok-gosok kedua telapak tangannya, malam ini cukup dingin. Matanya masih melirik ke jalan, siapa tahu ada taksi yang berhenti.

Tapi tiba-tiba saja.

G__reb__

Seseorang menarik tangan Minseok dan menutup wajahnya dengan kain hitam. Minseok kaget dan berontak.

Apa dia diculik?

Ya Tuhan. Ini benar-benar hari paling sial dalam hidupnya.

Minseok meronta sambil berteriak. Walau teriakannya tidak terdengar jelas karena seluruh wajahnya tertutup oleh kain hitam. Orang itu menarik tubuh Minseok menuju suatu tempat yang tentu saja tidak bisa Minseok lihat. Air mata mulai bercucuran dari kedua bola matanya. Tubuhnya melemas.

Coba saja ada Jongdae, coba saja dia tidak pulang duluan, coba saja—

"Minseok."

—Ugh, Minseok malah berilusi kalau ada suara Jongdae. Ia pun menggeleng-gelenggkan kepalanya. Kali ini ia harus berpikiran realistis. Jangan memikirkan Jongdae. Buang jauh-jauh bayangan tentang cowok nggak peka itu.

"Hahaha Minseok Minseok."

Terdengar suara Jongdae lagi. Tapi ini... Ini begitu nyata. Apa benar ada Jongdae di dekatnya. Atau jangan-jangan—

"Hai Minseok, gimana? Kesel nggak hari ini?"

—Kain hitam yang membungkus kepalanya itu terbuka. Memperlihatkan Minseok dengan rambut berantakan dan mata yang merah karena menangis.

Minseok melotot melihat Jongdae ada di depan matanya. Dan dia juga yang ternyata telah 'menculik' Minseok.

Minseok cengo.

"Gimana? Kesel nggak?" ulang Jongdae sambil tersenyum lebar.

Minseok langsung memukul dada Jongdae kesal. "Apa-apaan sih? Kesel banget tau!" ia kembali sesegukan.

Jongdae tertawa pelan kemudian menghapus air mata Minseok, "Maaf ya, memangnya kamu nggak inget sekarang hari apa?"

Minseok mendongak menatap Jongdae yang sekarang wajahnya sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Pipinya merona menahan malu, sambil menunduk ia menjawab. "Hari minggu kan.."

Jongdae mengangkat dagu Minseok agar gadis itu menatap ke arahnya, "Sekarang hari minggu, 26 Maret."

Minseok mengangguk, ia bahkan tidak melihat kalender dan melupakan tanggal karena setelah Jongdae mengajaknya jalan di hari minggu ia tidak peduli lagi dengan tanggal. Karena ia hanya peduli hari minggu.

Eh, tapi tunggu. Apa tadi Jongdae bilang...

"Eh? 26 maret?" tanya Minseok. 26 maret? Bagaimana bisa ia melupakkan hari ulang tahunnya sendiri.

Jongdae tersenyum, "Iya, selamat ulang tahun ya. Maaf daritadi ngisengin kamu, sengaja sih mau bikin kamu kesel."

Minseok mesem-mesem sendiri. Oh, jadi ini alasannya Jongdae berbuat seperti itu. Ya , kalau niatnya seperti ini sih jelas Minseok bahagia. Super bahagia. Walau belum menjadi pacarnya, ternyata Jongdae cukup niat juga membuat sureprise untuk Minseok.

"Hehe, makasih ya.. Tapi ngomong-ngomong, kalau aku ulang tahun... Kenapa ya nggak ada sama sekali keluarga atau temen-temen aku yang ngucapin?" heran Minseok. Benar juga, dari tadi pagi Ayahnya, Bundanya dan teman-temannya, bahkan Baekhyun sekalipun nggak ada yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun?

Apa benar ini hari ulang tahun Minseok?

"Mungkin mereka lupa.." gumam Jongdae.

"Kamu yakin ini tanggal 26 Maret?" tanya Minseok ragu.

"Y-yakin kok, aku udah liat tanggalan." Jongdae merogoh handphone nya, dan setelah melihat tanggal yang tertera disana, wajahnya langsung pucat.

"Bener?"

"Errr, Minseok.. Ternyata sekarang masih tanggal 25." ucap Jongdae sambil tersenyum aneh. Ternyata dia salah liat tanggalan. Rasanya tak kuasa Jongdae menahan rasa malu.

Minseok tak kuasa menahan tawanya. "Hahahaha, jadi surprise H-1 nih?"

Jongdae menggaruk tengkuknya salah tingkah. Ia sudah membuat Minseok kesal, tapi ternyata ulang tahunnya besok. Gagal deh. "Maaf ya Minseok, ternyata aku salah liat tanggalan.."

"Iya iya, nggak apa-apa kok. Makasih ya, udah inget hari ulang tahun aku. Walaupun surprise nya H-1 gini. Lebih menarik kok." Minseok tesenyum.

Jongdae ikut-ikutan tersenyum, "Hehe, kamu nggak marah kan?"

Minseok menggeleng, "Tadi kesel banget sih, tapi sekarang nggak apa-apa." ia melirik jam tangannya. "Udah malem nih."

"Oh iya, pulang yuk. Aku anterin." ajak Jongdae.

"Serius nih?" tanya Minseok.

"Hahaha iya iya, masa aja ada cowok ngebiarin cewek pulang sendiri malem-malem gini?"

Mereka pun tertawa bersamaan sambil melangkah menuju tempat parkir.

.

"Nah itu rumah aku. Yang pagernya putih." Minseok menunjuk lokasi rumahnya.

Jongdae mengangguk kemudian berhenti di depan pagar rumah Minseok.

"Makasih ya, udah bikin kesel sekaligus seneng di hari ini." ujar Minseok sambil melepas helm nya.

Jongdae mengangguk, "Iya, hahaha.. Maaf ya udah salah liat tanggalan."

Minseok tertawa kecil, "Udah, nggak apa-apa. Yaudah, aku masuk ya. Hm, mau mampir?"

Jongdae menggeleng, "Nggak deh kayaknya. Udah malem, salam aja buat orang tua kamu. Dadah!"

"Oke deh, Dah Jongdae. Hati-hati ya!"

OOOO

"Minseok bangun! Udah jam setengah tujuh nih! Nanti kamu bisa telat ke sekolah!" teriak Bunda nya Minseok membangunkan putri semata wayangnya itu.

Minseok panik, ia segera mengambil handuk dan alat mandi. Tapi, kemana handuknya?

"Bundaaaa, handuk kok nggak ada sih?" tanya Minseok yang matanya masih menyipit menahan kantuk.

"Oh, kayaknya lagi dijemur deh di depan. Coba aja kamu liat keluar."

"Kok diluar sih bunnnn? Kan dinginnnnn..." gerutu Minseok.

"Cepet ambil sendiri, kalo nggak kamu bisa telat nih. Waktu jalan terus loh."

Dengan malas Minseok melangkahkan kakinya ke luar rumah, tapi aneh. Jam 7 pagi kok gelap gulita? Apa ada gerhana?

"Nah, sekarang baru tanggal 26 maret."

Minseok kaget ketika ternyata Jongdae sudah berada di depan rumahnya. Sambil membawa sebuah kue kecil dan lilin. "Eh, kamu kok disini?"

Jongdae semakin mendekat ke arah Minseok, "Selamat ulang tahun! Ayo tiup lilinnya."

Minseok pun tersenyum dan bersiap untuk meniup lilin.

"Jangan lupa ucapin permintaan." ujar Jongdae sebelum Minseok meniup lilinnya.

Minseok menutup matanya. Dan mulai mengutarakan permintaannya di dalam hati. Kemudian meniup lilinnya.

"Terima kasih, Jongdae. Eh, kamu nggak siap-siap ke sekolah?" heran Minseok ketika melihat Jongdae belum memakai seragam.

"Ini masih jam 12 malam kok."

"Serius?"

Jongdae mengangguk, "Iya, memang kenapa?"

"BUNDAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Minseok kesal.

"Kenapa?" tanya Jongdae lagi.

"Bunda ngeselin tuh, dia bilang aku udah telat bangun. Taunya masih jam segini." Minseok mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Hahaha udah-udah, kalau nggak dibilang gitu kan kamu nggak akan bangun." kata Jongdae.

Minseok mengangguk.

"Eh, Minseok?" tanya Jongdae.

"Ya?" sahut Minseok.

"Uhm, pacaran yuk."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ada yang masih ingatkah sama fanfic Volley?

Ini saya buat sequel nya.. Walaupun absurd parah dan makin geje. Ini juga ngetiknya cuma beberapa jam setelah bangun tidur.. Jadi kalo banyak kesalahan kata mohon dimaafkan wkwk

Ga tau kenapa idenya lagi muncul aja dan jadi nyambung-nyambung ke ulang tahun Minseok.

Nah ini saya mau UN bukannya belajar malah bikin fanfic... Hahahah

Btw thanks for reading^^

Mind to review?


End file.
